


License My Roving Hands

by tinydooms



Category: Beauty and the Beast (2017)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2019-02-27 15:52:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13251528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinydooms/pseuds/tinydooms
Summary: Belle, Adam, and lessons in pleasure.





	License My Roving Hands

 

**License My Roving Hands**

 

“License my roving hands, and let them go  
Before, behind, between, above, below.”

John Donne

 

     Adam splashed warm water on his face, rubbing his skin with gentle fingers, and reached for a towel to dry himself on. Three months since the curse had broken, and the smallest sensation across his skin, his human skin, still filled him with pleasure. How good it was to wash his face at the end of a long day, to pat himself dry with a soft towel! Adam tossed the towel down and looked at himself in the mirror.

     A tall, thin man looked back, his blue eyes a little older, a little wiser, his gold hair tied back at the neck. Adam smiled at his reflection; it smiled back. Three months since the curse had ended, and only two more weeks before his wedding. Adam's smile stretched into a grin. _Married_. He was getting _married_. How funny, how delighted the thought made him, where once he had thought of marriage and struggled to breathe. _Princes marry out of duty, not love_ , his father had often said. _That is what mistresses are for_.

     Well, sucks to you, Father. I am marrying for love.

     Adam reached for his banyan and left the washroom. It was a cool September evening; the heat that had plagued them for weeks had finally broken, though Adam knew that they had a few weeks of golden warmth left before the autumn arrived. Every window in the West Wing apartment that he shared with Belle was thrown open to let the coolness in. Adam grinned again as he moved into the bedroom that had been his for his entire life, and that he now shared with Belle. She had taken over the apartment adjoining his, sneakily turning it into one of the most comfortable places in the castle, but though she could easily sleep there, it was silliness to both of them not to share a bed. They had rarely slept apart since Belle broke the curse.

     Not that they had done anything particularly untoward. Adam had wanted to court Belle, and both were still a little shy of each other in the early days, true love or not. They were, Adam knew, disgustingly domestic. Returning to his room to be alone with Belle, to talk about their days, about books and music and Chip's escapades with the dogs in the gardens, and how Cadenza was writing an opera, and Cogsworth confounding Lumiere by making really rather good suggestions for the libretto, and Madame de Garderobe's newest creations for Belle to wear, and Maurice's new studio, and-

     Belle was his wife, whether they were married yet or not . The ceremony in two weeks would only make it official. And afterwards they would make it _even more official_ , and Adam could hardly wait.

     “Why are you smirking?” Belle asked, looking over at him as he came into the bedroom.

     “I'm not smirking,” Adam replied, trying for an innocent face.

     Belle raised an eyebrow. She was sitting cross-legged on the bed, wearing only a thin linen chemise, one end of which hung off of her shoulder. Her hair was loose around her shoulders, her legs showed, and she was resting a book on one knee. She looked so enticing that Adam almost regretted their two-week wait.

     “I'm just happy,” Adam said, pausing at the dressing table to untie his hair. “Just thinking about everything makes me smile. What are you reading?”

     Belle looked at her book and Adam watched her make up her mind about something. “Erotic poetry by John Wilmot, Earl of Rochester.”

     Adam fumbled the hairbrush and managed to catch it before it hit the floor. “Where did you find that?” he managed, and cringed; his voice was nearly an octave higher.

     “In the library,” Belle said wryly, “along with a few other very interesting tomes. You might ask me how I've been spending my afternoon, my dear Adam.”

     Adam ran his thoughts over his collection. He had burned most of the erotic books in the library while cursed; someone must have hidden a few before he got to them. And he had burned those awful letters that Belle had found, early on in her stay, when he was still a beast. He was not that man anymore, did not _want_ to be that man anymore. But Belle was looking at him, rather expectantly.

     “And did you...enjoy what you read?” Adam managed. _Oh God Oh God Oh God_.

     “I'm intrigued by it,” Belle replied. She put the book down and began to fiddle with her hair, drawing his eyes inexorably to the way her chemise barely clung to her shoulders and pulled across her breasts. That in itself was unusual. Adam's heart began to race as he realized what she was doing. “I never realized that some of those actions were possible.”

     “But you-you know what happens between a man and a woman, right?” Adam felt his face heating up. He'd never made love to a virgin before; the question of how to please Belle was at the forefront of his mind more and more as their wedding day approached. “You know about-”

     “I know what sex entails,” Belle replied. “The concierge at the boarding house I grew up in, Madame Thierry, had a frank conversation with me when I was about twelve in which she explained the mechanics of the male and female bodies. I'm just uncertain of...how it can be enjoyable.”

     “Ah.” Adam came to stand next to the bed, leaning against the bottom poster. “So what is it that you're driving at, my love?”

     Belle flicked her hair back and gave him that no-nonsense look that Adam had come to associate with her determination. “Adam, teach me about pleasure.”

     Then her face went pink, and she giggled.

     Adam felt his own face break into a grin, and he came to sit across from her, and took her hands in his. “How much pleasure are we talking, my Belle?”

     Belle's blush deepened, but she did not look away. “I don't know, you're the expert. Don't squawk, I read those letters, remember?”

     “I certainly do.” Adam shook his head, remembering his own horror at the time. “Am I to take it you read more than just one or two?”

     “Well, yes, I was trying to learn more about you. Not like that!” Belle said, as Adam groaned and began to laugh. “You were a mystery to me that I wanted to solve. I just got a bit more than I'd bargained for. Come on, stop laughing! There's a gap in my knowledge and I want you to fill it!”

     Adam grinned again at her choice of words. “Ask away, my darling.”

     “Well.” Belle fiddled with her hair again. “Does it...hurt? It sounds like it would.”

     “I...think it does, the first time, for women. I don't know from experience; I never slept with virgins.” She knew about his past; there was no point in pretending it hadn't happened. “But it can be very pleasant for you, too, if you have a good lover.”

     “And you are a good lover.”

     “I like to think so.” Adam reached out and began to stroke Belle's hair, his touch feather light. “Sex, to be enjoyable, should not be two people lying on a bed, one taking all of the pleasure while the other thinks of something else.” God forbid. “Sex should be about seduction, and beauty, and pleasure. If I, as a man, do not pleasure you, then I have failed as a lover. Do you follow me?” He smoothed Belle's hair back, letting his fingers slide over her face and neck.

     “I think so. You are saying that if you are conscientious, I'll enjoy myself.”

     “Yes, exactly. My job as lover is to find what pleases you, so that we can please each other.” Adam ran his hand down Belle's neck, stroking her collarbones with a feather light touch. “For instance. Do you like what I'm doing?”

     “Yes,” Belle said. “Don't stop.”

     Adam leaned closer to her, kissing close, lips barely touching hers. “Do you trust me?”

     “Yes,” Belle breathed.

     “Thank you.” Adam kissed her, gently, first on the mouth, then moving down to the hollow of her jaw. Belle gasped, shifted closer. Adam moved to the other side of her jaw, then down to her shoulder. Belle shivered.

     “Oh, that-that's very nice,” she said. Adam pulled back, grinning, and touched his forehead to her's.

     “That's just the beginning, my love. Do you want me to go further?”

     “Yes!” Belle shifted, pulling herself closer to Adam. “Yes, please.”

     Adam kissed her again, lingering. They'd kissed before, and deeply, but always with the understanding that this was as far as it went, for the time being. “If I do something you don't like, you must tell me and I will stop. I promise.”

     “All right.”

     “And don't feel you have to be decent. People make noises when they make love. Just let it out, all right?”

     “All right.”

     “And-”

     Belle pulled back and glared at him. “Adam, stop talking and make love to me _right now_.”

     Adam grinned and reached for her, pulling her onto his lap so that she straddled him, hands firm about her waist. “Yes, my love.”

     Belle's skin was warm against his lips as Adam made his leisured way across her shoulders and neck. He kissed her, parting his lips and pressing his tongue and teeth against her skin, just a hint of pressure in the bite. Belle gasped, a long thin “oooooh” and Adam smiled and reached for the drawstring on her chemise.

     “Belle,” he whispered, sliding the fabric off of her shoulders, down her arms. “My beautiful Belle.”

     “Adam,” she managed, arching under his hands and mouth.

     Adam untied the drawstring and slid Belle's chemise off of her shoulders, letting the thin fabric pool around her waist. She freed her arms from it and rested her hands on his chest, letting Adam look at her. Her face was very red, but her gaze unflinching. Adam smoothed his hands over her breasts, making her gasp.

     “You are so beautiful,” he said. “You are the most beautiful woman I've ever seen.”

     Belle grinned and plucked at Adam's shirt. “It's only fair that you reciprocate.”

     Fair enough. Adam pulled his shirt over his head and let it drop to the floor. Belle sat back on her heels and stared at him just as frankly as he had at her, her gaze as open as the night they had first danced together.

     He was, she thought, very beautiful, his torso long and smooth and tapering towards the hips. He was muscular, and lean tending towards skinny-Belle was working with Cuisinier to fatten Adam up after seeming years of not being able to bring himself to really eat. She reached out and ran her hands up and down his chest and belly, reveling in the warmth of his skin and his heart pounding under her palm.

     “You're shaking,” she said. “Are you nervous?”

     Adam smiled. “Only a little.”

     Belle smiled and leaned in to kiss him, long and slow and tender. She had liked it when he explored her with his mouth and slid her own lips and teeth gently down his neck, pausing to feel his pulse racing under her lips.

     “Is that good?”

     “Yes,” Adam murmured, stroking his hands over her again. “Just like that.”

     Belle giggled, pulling back to grin at him. “We must look a fine pair of fools, like this.”

     “Thank God nobody can see us,” Adam said, dryly. Then he wrapped an arm around Belle's waist and, scooping her up, laid her back on their pillows, and crouched over her.

     “May I kiss you?”

     “Yes, of course,” said Belle, reaching for him, and gasped when Adam pressed his face into her breasts, mouth hot and exploring. She clutched at his shoulders as he nipped and sucked on her. “Adam! Oh!”

     Adam raised his head. “All right?”

     “Yes!”

     Adam grinned and lavished attention on her, stroking and sucking until she writhed beneath him. He made his leisurely way down Belle's belly to where her chemise was still tucked around her waist. The sensation was extraordinary, like nothing Belle has ever felt before. She clutched at Adam as he moved over her, her hands running over his back, fingers tracing the scars left by wolves' claws and a monster's bullets. Then he was gone, going lower to nip at her belly, and Belle moaned. Adam raised his eyes to her's.

     “Does this please you, my darling?”

     Belle was panting, her arms akimbo on the sheets. “God, yes. Don't stop.”

     Adam propped himself on an elbow, considering. They had two weeks left-shouldn't they wait?

     “No!” snapped Belle, running her hands again over his chest and shoulders. “I asked you to teach me _now_ , and I want to learn _now_.” Then she grinned a little. “And I admit that I love feeling your body on mine. Please don't stop.”

     “Well, then, my lady, I think we are both wearing too many clothes,” Adam replied. He climbed onto his knees and took Belle's chemise in his hands. “May I?”

     “Yes!”

     Belle raised her hips off of the mattress and Adam pulled the chemise down and off, and tossed it to one side. He sat back on his heels and looked at her, eyes mapping every curve and limb and freckle. Belle watched him, resting her hands on her belly, still blushing but not ashamed. Fearless. Great joy filled Adam, that he was alive, and with Belle, and that she trusted him enough to let him make love with her. Adam raised his eyes to hers.

     “I do love you so very much,” he said.

     “I know,” Belle replied, and held her arms out to him.

     And Adam fell into her arms and kissed her hard. Belle kissed him back, arching herself against him; the feeling of her warm body pressed skin to skin with his was almost too much, and Adam lost himself in the sensation. He slid down to her waist again, and pressed her thighs apart, running his hands and mouth over the soft skin there, working his way upwards. Belle gasped and moaned under his ministrations, her hands clutching his shoulders, nails biting into his skin. Adam lingered between her legs. There were different ways for him to go about this, he knew. He could pleasure her with his mouth, or with his fingers, or with his cock. Adam knew what he wanted to do; he was so hard it almost hurt. Belle solved his dilemma by pulling him back up to her. She whispered his name and pressed her mouth to his neck.

     “Show me,” she whispered, hooking her legs around his waist. “Please. Show me how you love me.”

     Adam gasped. “You saucy vixen!”

     “Yes!” Belle laughed, casting her arms above her head. “Come on, my dear man; I'm waiting!”

     He would ruin the moment by talking, and anyway, Adam was rapidly losing the ability to form coherent sentences. He lay himself across his wife and held her hands as he slid into her, moving with her body as she gasped and cried out-not in pain, but in surprise, pressing herself up against him, squirming. Adam met her eyes.

_All right?_

     Belle, panting, clenched around him, and reached up to lick his lips. Adam flung her down on the pillows and began to move.

 

*

     Belle sprawled sideways across the bed, panting, limp. Beside her, Adam lay on his stomach, arms stretched over his head, a small smile tugging at his lips. It was lucky, Belle thought, that the West Wing was so isolated-Adam had reduced her to a screaming mess not once, but three times, three different ways. And look at him, lying there, so pleased. Belle smiled and reached to stroke his hair.

     “All right?” Adam asked, going up on an elbow.

     “You-you remarkable man,” Belle said, and found herself grinning like an idiot. “You beautiful, wonderful man.”

     Adam kissed the top of her nose. “You're not so bad, yourself.”

     “Oh, please.” Belle rubbed his back and rolled to press herself alongside him. “I only followed where you led.”

     Adam chuckled. “That's generally how one starts, yes. So, my lady, have you learned about pleasure to your satisfaction?”

     “Mmm.” Belle stretched. “No. Show me again.”

     They both laughed at that; if they had been any louder, they'd have woken the household. Adam pulled her into his arms and cuddled her close.

     “I wasn't expecting it, you know,” he murmured. “The joy. I wasn't expecting it.”

     It had almost scared Adam, the strength of the emotion that had swept over him as he made love to Belle. Joy, so pure and unbridled that he had laughed to feel it.

     “Did it not happen before?” Belle asked. She had felt it, too, oh yes.

     Adam shook his head. “Never. Pleasure, yes, but not joy. It's never felt so _right_ before, if you follow me.”

     “Well, you weren't happy before,” Belle replied. “Are you happy now?”

     “Perfectly.” They lay there, grinning at each other. After a while, Belle snuggled closer and closed her eyes.

     “Good night, my darling, and thank you.”

     “Thank you,” Adam replied, hugging her. “I love you, Belle. I've never told anyone that before.”

     He cast about for the blanket, tossed over the side of the bed in their exertions, and tucked an arm around Belle to scoot them both around until they lay upon the pillows. Belle mumbled a little, smiled, and stilled. Adam tucked the blankets around them both and lay for a long time, stroking her hair as she slept and grinning like an idiot.

_Must make love with her...every day..._

     He slept.

*

 

     It was immediately apparent to both Plumette and Chapeau, arriving the next morning to wake and dress their master and mistress, exactly what had transpired the night before. If the disheveled state of the bed didn't tip them off, then the nightclothes on the floor certainly did. There was also the way both Belle and Adam were lying in bed with their blanket drawn right up to their necks, both of them glaring enough to set their servants on fire, having hastily flung themselves down from the frankly in flagrante position they had been in when the door opened.

     “Good morning, madame, monsieur,” Plumette said, smirking, and set a tray of coffees down on the bedside table. “Belle, cherie, I will run a bath for you.”

     Chapeau didn't say anything, but beat a hasty retreat towards Adam's washroom, while Plumette went through to Belle's. Belle dropped her head back on the pillow and groaned.

     “Drat them,” she grumbled. “I was so close, too!”

     Adam chuckled, rummaging about at the side of the bed for his nightshirt and banyan, crumbled on the floor. “Sometimes danger is half the fun, my love.”

     Belle swatted at him. “It's not funny. It's...private.”

     “I know, darling.” Adam rolled out of bed and put his banyan on. “If it makes you feel better, they won't come through again, now that they realize, and I guarantee to you they'll knock next time.”

     He held Belle's dressing gown up for her; sighing, Belle got out of bed and let Adam dress her.

     “I really was hoping...” she said. Hoping for one more _petit mort_ , just one, before she had to start her day.

     “Oh, well, my lady mustn't be disappointed.” Adam cinched the dressing gown's belt and pulled Belle into his arms. He kissed her neck and put one hand under her skirts, fingers searching. “Put your arms around me, now, there's a love.”

     “Adam!” Belle hissed, clutching his shoulders as he slid his fingers into her and began to stroke. “They'll hear!” She gasped as he pressed deeper.

     “No they won't.” Adam held her tight as she squirmed against him. “Put your face into my shoulder if you don't want to scream out loud.”

     Belle moaned and pressed her face into his chest. Adam kept stroking, hard, whispering filthy encouragement into her ear, his arm firm about her waist. Belle rocked against his hand, frantic, so close. He could feel her mouth open through the banyan's soft fabric, hot and wet, and pressed harder. And Belle _roared_ into his chest, her pleasure rocketing through her under Adam's embrace. Adam held her as she came, once, twice, and went limp in his arms.

     “And that, my love, is how we do it in the morning,” he whispered, and Belle made a long exhale.

     “You-that was-”

     Adam grinned and pulled his hands away, reaching for his nightshirt. “Go on, have your bath. I'll see you at breakfast.”

     Belle tottered off, and Adam shook his head, smirking. There were definite benefits to being human again. The only question now was, how on earth were either of them going to get through the day?

 

 

Author's Note: And here it is, the, ahem, rude fic that people have been asking me for. It was really difficult to write, so please leave me comments to validate that I didn't do all this faintly intimidating writing for nothing!

 


End file.
